


Confessing Love To The Pizza Man

by Emmaline_Chayefsky



Series: Phan Oneshots [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Food mention, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaline_Chayefsky/pseuds/Emmaline_Chayefsky
Summary: Inspired by another prompt from tumblr that I unfortunately cannot find again. Dan is a fanboy and Phil has a part-time job at his favorite pizza place.All of my fics can be found on my Wattpad: @Emmaline_ChayefskyAll of my phanfics can also be found on my tumblr: https://onehundredphans.tumblr.com





	Confessing Love To The Pizza Man

**Author's Note:**

> The title sucks and I'm bad at writing. Lo siento mi amigos.

Dan has just gotten back from a day out in the streets of Manchester, when he realized that he had not stopped by the grocery store that day to get things for dinner. Dan knew that it was too late to go back out, if the clock nearby reading almost nine o’clock and the dark night sky was any indication. Dan also had a class the next day and couldn’t afford staying out too late and waking up late for his class the next morning.

Groaning and inwardly cursing himself, Dan decided to order a pizza from his favorite pizza place across town instead. Quickly dialing the number of the place that was saved in his phone, Dan waited for a worker on the other line to pick up.

Finally, a man’s voice came from the other end of the call. 

“Hello, this is Pizza Palace, how may I help you?” 

The man sounded oddly familiar, and it took Dan more than a few moments to place the voice. When he did, Dan had to hold back a gasp. His all time favorite YouTuber was on the phone; the voice was unmistakably his.

AmazingPhil was taking his pizza order.

“Uh, hello? Are you going to order?” Phil asked from the other line. It was only then that Dan realized he had been silent for several minutes on the phone and blushed.

“Y-yes, sorry. May I have a medium meat-lovers pizza please? No olives, as well.” It felt odd ordering a pizza from AmazingPhil, but Dan’s stomach growled loudly. 

“Alright. Delivery or pick-up?” Dan hesitated for a moment, thinking about going to pick up the pizza simply to meet his favorite YouTuber but decided against it.

“Delivery please.” 

“Okay, the delivery should be there in ten to twenty minutes.” Dan was blushing madly at the sound of Phil’s voice and blurted out the first words that came to his mind.

“Okay, thanks. Love you.” The second after he said it, all the alarms in Dan’s head went off and he was so busy internally screaming that Dan almost missed the older man’s subconscious response.

“Love you too.”

The silence after seemed to drag on for years and it took every bit of willpower in Dan’s body to not slam his head against the wall and end his awkwardly embarrassing existence. Fortunately, Phil’s voice interrupted Dan’s wish for death.

“I really hope you’re not expecting a discount.” Dan let of a sigh of relief at the break in the silence that quickly turned into one of confusion at Phil’s words.

“Why would I be expecting a discount?” 

“Because we just confessed our undying love for each other.” Phil replied, laughing. Dan chuckled as well, shaking his head fondly at Phil, even while knowing that the older man couldn’t see him. 

“I can’t give you a discount, but I can do one thing.” 

Dan huffed out a breathy laugh before replying. “And what on Earth would that be?” Dan asked sarcastically.

“I could invite you to dinner.” Phil’s reply came through the phone, quiet and almost shy. Dan’s face had to be as red as the fire engine that seemed to always pass his dorm by now. Did AmazingPhil, Dan’s favorite YouTuber in all of YouTube, just ask him for dinner?

Yes, yes he did. 

Before he could read into it too much or say something stupid, Dan blurted out a mess of words - one again - that would hopefully have a less embarrassing result than last time.

“I would love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give a kudos if you enjoyed and make sure to comment on how I could improve my writing or what you liked about the story!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at https://onehundredphans.tumblr.com/
> 
> I also have begun posting these stories (and some others!) on my Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Emmaline_Chayefsky


End file.
